Operation Odyssey
by FelixTheHelix
Summary: The year is 2252, and mankind has reached the stars. Our home planet is out of space to hold all our people, so we decided to begin a colonisation program. Discovering a lush planet several light years away, we sent Battlegroup Alpha to begin our colony. Upon reaching our planet, however, we discovered we were not alone. For there is another sentient species; known as Equestrians.
1. Chapter 1

_AU: This is a completely different universe from the Spellcasting Soldier series, and yes, I am still continuing the Spellcasting Soldier. This is also a Antro fic._

 _July 4th, 2252_

"Command, This is Tiger squad, reporting for orders."

"Tiger squad, Your orders are to establish contact with the extraterrestrial civilisation on this planet."

"Roger that, Command. Moving out."

 _(_ _ **Hatch camera identifies a brown haired and blue eyed paratrooper, Tiger Squad leader Felix Verdun in seat 5A.**_ _)_

"Alright boys, grab your gear and lets go." I looked at all of my squad mates; Jordan McArthur, Dimitri Travosky, Travis and Chris Easton, Alex Martinez, and our jokester, Aaron Dare. Our division, known as the 604th Division, was tasked with the exploration of our newly colonised planet, and we have discovered that this planet has a sentient humanoid species. Along with Tiger squad, Wolf and Bear squad had been deployed along with us to contact this civilisation. Our group had been named Columbus for this operation. Currently, we were flying over a large expansion of forest towards a small town that we had seen during our landing. Our current armament was our forest camo body armour, along with our face-plate helmets equipped with a heads up HUD. our weaponry was our standard issue ARs, modified with a electronic link to our HUDs to show our ammo counters. Our sidearms were our standard issue magnums, also modified with the electronic link.

" **ETA to target destination in 1 minute."** a automated voice crackled through the speakers, as we neared the outskirts of the forest.

"Alright boys, last minute roll call, because I know how much you love these." I chuckled, as the rest of the squad groaned.

"Seriously Verdun? Only five fucking minutes have passed since we last did roll call!" Jordan called out, and I checked him off. I simply looked at all of them and checked them off in my virtual list.

"All accounted for. proceeding with mission objective." The hatch slowly opened, showing us the dark forest below.

"Alright boys, time to meet our friendly neighbourhood aliens." I announced, as we unclipped ourselves from our harnesses and walked towards the edge.

"Geronimo!" Aaron shouted, as he jumped off of the dropship.

"Feet first to hell, boys!" I shouted over the howling wind as I jumped off as well. I began playing It's All Over But The Crying through my helmet, as I freefalled from the sky.

 _It's all over, but the crying_

 _And nobody's crying but me_

 _Friends all over know I'm trying_

 _To forget about how much I care for you_

I deployed my parachute as our squad began lazily floating down to the ground.

 _It's all over, but the dreaming_

 _Poor little dreams that keep trying to come true_

 _It's all over, but the crying_

 _And I can't get over crying over you_

Our squad touched the ground, as we began to regroup with the other squads.

 _It's all over, but the crying_

 _And nobody's crying but me_

 _Friends all over know I'm trying_

 _To forget about how much I care for you_

"ETA to regroup 10 meters away." Dimitri reported, as we trudged through the forest.

 _It's all over but the dreaming_

 _Poor little dreams that keep trying to come true_

 _It's all over, but the crying_

 _And I can't get over crying over you_

As soon as the song ended, we reached the clearing in which all squads were supposed to regroup. I jogged up to meet the squad leaders of Wolf and Bear squads. The only way we were able to distinguish each squad other than using our HUDs was by the marking of each appropriate animal on our armour.

"The village can be seen 10 meters from here. get your men together and let's move out." Roger, the leader of Wolf squad, told us. I jogged back to my squad and gave them the news.

"Is this a supposed to be a stealth mission or something? because i suck at that shit." Complained Travis, as we snuck in the bushes.

"Just shut it Travis. When we were kids, I remember you were the one that always spied on the girl next door." Chris quipped, and everyone chuckled as I looked through my binoculars at the village.

"Goddamnit Chris, we were just fucking 8 years old, okay?"

"Shut it. Im concentrating." I ordered, as I peered through, not believing my eyes.

"Wolf and Bear leaders, this is Tiger leader, does anyone else see equine resembling humanoid creatures?" I inquired through the radio, as we looked through.

"Felix, Your not the only one thats seeing them. I think we found our aliens." Roger responded, as he clicked his radio off. I moved back to my squad.

"Alright boys, time to move in." I ordered, as we came out of the bushes. Group Columbus moved out of the forest towards the village. Before they could enter however, 6 of these creatures walked out of the village to meet them.

"Hold your fire. Stay in formation." Roger ordered, and we formed a delta, with our weapons down.

"Are you the people that came from space?" The purple one inquired, and me, being tasked with the communication, nodded.

"Kay, What in tarnation are you?" the orange on wearing a… is that a stetson? oh well, I can think about that later. I turned on my speaker and replied.

"We are Group Columbus, tasked with orders to establish contact with the sentient species here. You are this species, correct?" I inquired.

"Correct, we are ponies, And my name is Twilight Sparkle. The place where you are is called Ponyville, which is in Equestria. and your name is?" She asked, to which I answered.

"I am Felix Verdun, Squad Leader of Tiger squad, and to answer your question, * _gestures at the orange one*_ We are known as Homo Sapiens, or Humans. We came to colonise this planet, but discovered that there was a sentient species on this planet, and decided to establish contact with your species."

"Oh I have so many questions! here, follow me to my house, and we can discuss more while we wait for Princess Celestia to arrive!"

"Felix, you go with them to Ponyville. We'll stay posted around the village if we see suspicious activity."

"Ten-Four."

"Okay… who is this Princess Celestia?" Alex asked, as we began walking towards a giant tree in the middle of Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia is the Co-Ruler of Equestria!" Twilight gleefully replied, as my blood ran cold.

"Roger, if you see a pony with a crown and armoured guards, do not open fire. I repeat, do not open fire, these are friendlies. Just stay behind cover, and don't be seen."

"Understood. over." We reached the tree and I noticed a door in the tree.

"Uhh… Miss Sparkle, do you live in this tree?" I inquired, as I looked at the door.

"This tree is also a library, but I live in here with my assistant spike!" She eagerly answered.

"huh." My mind was just blown. A tree that could stay alive, even though it was completely hollowed out and made into a library? the fuck?

My mind became even more discombobulated, however, was when she knocked on the door.

"Coming, Twilight!" A voice yelled from inside the treehouse, and We were met with a young boy that seemed to be growing scales on his body. The boy took one look at us and grabbed Twilight, and then proceeding to slam the door in front of us.

"Ummm…. Sir? Should we leave or…" Jordan began, but was immediately cut off when the door opened again, and we were grabbed into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: Nothing say here! just keep reading!_

**Dimitri's POV**

The moment we entered the house, I had a nostalgic feeling enter me as I looked around. It reminded me of the pictures of past homes my ancestors lived in, except a bit more… femme. The building gave off a rustic look as I looked around. For some reason, the treehouse made me feel relaxed. I felt right at home.

"It feels like home," I whispered over the radio as I began to walk over to a chair. My squad mates began to walk over to me and took seats as well. Felix took his helmet off to show we were real, and we did the same. The boy, who I assume is Twilight's assistant Spike, Gaped in shock. I guess we looked very similar to them. Twilight came back in with a tray with teacups on it. She offered me one first, and I smiled.

"Danke." I replied, my russian accent kinda screwing up the german word. I took a sip from the tea cup. The tea was a herbal tea with a minty smell, and I breathed in the scent.

 **Felix POV**

"So, I think we should continue our conversation once your princess is here." I said, as I continued sipping the tea. I noticed that Dimitri looked very content, as he was completely relaxed and looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"The princess is here." Roger replied, and I stood at attention. Dimitri was jarred awake, however, when we heard one of those old doorbells ring.

"Oh! the Princess is here!" Twilight excitedly squeaked, as she made a smile that made a squee sound. I could tell that Jordan was having a hard time processing this, considering he preferred logic and always loves to find a answer as to why it happens. The door opened with what I assume to be guards, dressed in what looked like Roman Praetorian armour form two lines. We stood at one end and watched as their leader, Princess Celestia walked towards us between the guards. I ordered my squad to stand at attention, and we stood in front of her and saluted. The Princess, however, gave us a confused look and began to speak.

"Why are you saluting me? I am not your leader…" She said with a quizzical glance.

"Take us to your leader!" Aaron mumbled, as he absentmindedly flicked the safety of his rifle on and off.

"Its established rule in the corps to salute a person of authority, even if they are leaders of another empire." I explained, which she replied with a 'O' look.

"I suppose I should explain who we are, right?" I began, as to which she nodded for me to go on.

"We are a foreign species from another planet, and we found this planet to be the closest to ours that was hospitable. Upon beginning our colony, however, we discovered that there was more than one species of sentience on this planet, and we were tasked to establish contact and perhaps trade agreements from our superiors." I finished, as to which she gave me a funny look.

"Why are there only eight of you?" She finally asked, to which I quickly replied.

"The other two teams are hidden, and we were sent to begin diplomatic talks, per orders."

"How many of you are there then?" She asked, to which I answered.

"16, because its a small scale mission. 1 large squad of eight, and two smaller teams of 4 as scouts and support, in case they preferred war. However, I do not know how advanced this planet's civilisations are in terms of technology, so we had no way of determining if we would be outmatched or becoming the most dominant species on this planet. In this case, judging by the armour of your guards, I can safely say that the second answer was correct."

"Okay… I believe it would be better if I talked with your superiors. Can you tell me where they are?" She asked.

"We can take you there. *Click* Roger, call for a dropship. The princess wants to meet General Blaine."

"Who was that you were talking to?" She asked, which I replied to.

"That was Roger Sampson, the one in charge of our group. our ride shall be arriving in a few seconds."

Suddenly, the hum of the dropship could be heard outside, as well as the screams of several of the citizens.

"and there is our ride! time to go, princess." I could see she was hesitating, however, as she didn't move at all.

"You can take your guards as well. I swear on my life that none of us will attack you while I am there." I assured, as to which she began to walk outside. Twilight began to follow as well, to which I was about to stop. However, I heard the familiar voice of the Princess reply;

"Let her come too. She is my student after all." We walked outside and I could hear several gasps from the guards. Apparently Roger decided to order a gunship instead, because the dropship was armed to the teeth with mini guns and missile pods. When I turned, the Princess turned even whiter, and I patted her on the back for reassurance.

"Don't worry, We won't use it against you unless there was a war." I said, and I'm pretty sure it sent a message. As the gunship began its descent I could see the words Merryweather painted on its side. The bird landed and the bay door opened, revealing several MPs wieldings stun batons and riot shields scrambled out of the gunship. Twilight immediately made a mad dash for the gunship, which the MPs moved to intercept. I walked up to them and began to speak.

"Just let her through. She is the student of the Ruler here and she gets overexcited over scientific devices." Several of the MPs chuckled, and parted to let her throughout. I turned around and gestured for the Princess to walk into the aircraft which she slowly walked in. I turned to the guards and gestured for them to walk in as well, and most of them did, except one. He kept shaking his head and saying, "I won't come back if I go in there. I can't." Which I responded by rolling my eyes and dragging him in. The rest of Columbus group and the MPs walked in as well, and the titanium door slammed shut. There were pressurised windows to see through, which Twilight eagerly looked out. We waited for around thirty minutes before beginning our descent.

"Is this the only kind of aircraft your species possess?" She questions, to which Aaron gleefully replies.

"Of course not! We have a entire fleet of spacecraft composed of A mothership named Infinity, which is a Leviathan class Cruiser and several Tiger class destroyers accompanying it!"

Celestia froze completely at that point, and Aaron and the twins began laughing.

"They were joking, right?" Celestia asks me, which I just shake my head.

"We brought enough firepower to destroy a planet in case we had to deal with a species bent on destruction." I explained, which she kinda calmed down at. Deciding to make her feel relaxed, I began to talk in a more friendly tone.

"Do you have any siblings, like a sister?" I asked, which she did reply.

"My sister, Luna who is the Co-Ruler of Equestria is currently in Canterlot to oversee the kingdom while my absence." She replied, and then Travis opened his mouth.

"Is she single?" Celestia immediately shot a look at Travis that could have won a contest against our Infinity's MAC cannon, and quickly replied.

"She is, but I doubt she would prefer some with a personality such as yours." Chris laughed, Dimitri snorted, and Jordan, who just happened to be drinking a bottle of Slam, (Kinda like Cola and Sprite mixed together) Sprayed it all over the cabin.

"Travis, you never were good with girls and never will be." Chris said between laughs, and Travis smacked him.

"Your squad seems to be… more close than any of our soldiers." Celestia observed, which Aaron replied.

"Of course! Were all a big happy family in the corps, am I right guys?!" Aaron shouts, and is replied with a chorus of Hoorahs.

"Hey, keep it down there, goddamnit! Its enough just concentrating on landing this bird, and now your shouting to the point I can't hear the air control!" Polanski, the pilot of the Gunship which my helmet Identified, shouted back at us.

"Got it boss," Jorge replied, who was the bay overseer of the gunship. We could feel the thud of the Gunship touching down on the steel landing pad. As soon as the gunship came to a stop, the bay doors opened up, revealing two lines of soldiers dressed in BDUs with a red carpet between them. I motioned for Celestia to follow the carpet, And she began to walk in a regal fashion. I began to head towards the barracks with the rest of the division until I was pulled aside.


	3. Chapter 3

_AU: Thanks for all the support I've been getting for Operation Odyssey! The HISC appreciates your support! If you didn't figure it out yet, HISC stands for Human Imperial Space Command._

I was pulled aside by General Blaine himself, And I had a feeling I fucked something up. Even though We were the Special Operations squad of our Division, We never botch something under the General. I looked at him nervously through my helmet, Knowing that even though he couldn't see my face, He could tell I was panicking. I saluted, and then I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Orders, Sir?" I ask, and General Blaine continues to look at me.

"You are to accompany me to the meeting as guard duty. If you see anything out of the ordinary, you are to report to me at once, no matter what I'm doing. Im also promoting you to Staff Sergeant, and you are to be at my office at six in the morning for a debriefing on mission orders. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"good. you are dismissed." I snapped off a salute and began to trail along behind the general with my AR slung around my shoulder. I was kinda ticked off, to be honest. I thought I could finally come back and talk a bit with my Fiancé Sydney, but I get dragged along to guard the General even though he has 15 of those new armoured soldiers; Pretty much walking tanks that were capable of annihilating armies. I passed all of the soldiers as I we walked by, and I saw many faces I didn't recognise. I decided to ask the General what this was about.

"Sir, did Command send us reinforcements?" I inquired, as I saw some tanks unloading from a dropship.

"They sure did. Said that if there were more civilisations that were not as peaceful, we need to arm ourselves to be prepared." I watched in fascination as a destroyer landed onto the planet, and the bays opened up to reveal armies of infantry and tanks roll out of the troop bay.

"Sir, would we ever have to come to war?" I asked, and he sighed and turned around.

"Do you think Command would send a large scale army just for show?"

"Umm…. to impress the alien civilisations?" I answered.

"No you idiot… wait that is actually a smart answer."

"uhh…. thank you sir?"

"Hmmph." We reached the end of the red carpet, and I noticed that the soldiers lining up the carpet had disappeared. We reached the Palace and walked inside. Inside was a awkward looking Celestia and a soldier flirting with her. The moment both of them saw us, the Soldier froze, Celestia laughed at his expression, I chuckled, and General Blaine face palmed at Mach 4.

"Private Blake! You were told to keep the Princess company! Not try to flirt with her when you already have a wife back at Mars!"

"Awww, cut him a break sir. He got no one here!" I said and began laughing my ass off. Private Blake looked very embarrassed, and began to jog away from the scene.

"I guess she's fine. Orders sir?"

"Stand guard at the door. Make sure only authorised personnel are allowed in."

"Sir yes Sir!" I saluted and then walked over to the guards.

 _ **Units Identified. Friendly infantry, Corporal Signs and Private First Class Connors.**_

I remembered Corporal Signs from our engagement against the insurrectionists back at earth. He was still a PFC back then, and we had been ambushed by anti vehicle infantry.

"What a great evening, right chaps?" I greeted, as I stood next to them.

"sure is, mate."

"Soo… any interesting information going on around here?"

"Well, we did see a couple of T.A.C.s being unloaded earlier. I didn't think we would need that much firepower."

"Command sent us nukes? man, they really are pulling the stakes on this plan."

"They people living here are all still stuck in a medieval age…"

"Pssssh. All we needed was a M4251 Rachet Tank."

"But they have fucking magic."

"Oh. Oh shit."

"Yeah… They evolved from ponies into bipedals apparently…"

"Eh. All we need to use is a tac or the HSS Infinity. Orbital Bombardment."

"Oh can it already private."

"At least they don't have guns yet. If they did, we might be fucked."

"…"

"Lets stop talking."

"Eeyup." We watched as General Blaine began the feast for meeting the new civilisation, and my gut rumbled. The General noticed I was still standing guard and waved me off.

"Your dismissed, Major."

"Understood sir." I walked off towards the barracks when I remembered something.

"Oh crap. I need to check on Sydney…" I began to turn towards Barracks #2, and walked inside. The Barracks was empty, which probably meant that all the other soldiers went off to take a drink. I did notice, however in the far corner, the bedsheets were rustling a shit ton. So I walked over and pulled at the sheets, revealing a naked Fiancé and Lui from the 304th division.

"…"

I simply turned around and promptly left the barracks. I could still hear their voices however, and what Sydney said hurt.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, he's nobody. We don't need to care about him." I walked up to the canteen and grabbed a tray, getting myself a nice and juicy hamburger and a milkshake. The bonuses of being promoted...

"Hey Felix! nice of ya to join us!" I heard Martinez call, and I sat down with them.

"Yeah…." I muttered with a blank expression.

"So, did you see your lover?" Aaron chirps, and I look at him. "Yeah, I saw a naked Sydney and Lui in the same fucking bed. anything else?"

"Hehehe… Touchy." Aaron mutters, as we continue to eat.

"Soo, were getting orders tomorrow for something important from General Blaine."

"What kinda orders? and congrats on the promotion to Staff Sergeant boss!" Jordan says, muffled with his mouth full of Pizza.

"Chew first, then talk later. But I don't know just yet on these orders. Im going to assume its probably patrolling or guarding a trading convoy."

"Huh, I hope we get to go to the city. Then I can meet some cute girls!" Travis said with a smile on his face, which his brother immediately made a move to terminate.

"Its going to be a failure like your first date!" Chris exclaimed, and began laughing his ass off as his brother stewed in embarrassment. I noticed Dimitri was eating something different from everyone else and decided to pop a question.

"Hey Dimitri, whats that your eating?"

"Its called Borscht. Its a russian soup that tastes like tomatoes. My mother used to make it all the time when I was back on earth…"

"My mom made me pancakes for breakfast. How about you guys?" Alex muttered, and we answered.

"Ordered Pizza." Jordan says with a mouthful of Pizza.

"Our mom made us bacon and eggs." Travis and Chris said in Unison.

"Ate a happy meal in the morning like a motherfucker." Aaron chirped.

"And I ate a grilled cheese sandwich." I sighed wistfully.

I finished up my meal and waited for everyone else. We then put our trays away and began walking back towards our barracks.

"So, showering. Who is going first?" I questioned.

"Im going first." The rest of squad answered, and began to argue.

"God fucking damnit Jordan! You went first yesterday!"

"Who gives a shit!" Everyone argues like this every time, considering that General Blaine decided to improve everyone's living quarters and showers. We were literally living in the lap of luxury, thanks to the Empire's funding.

"You know what? Im going first, and then everyone else can go. got it?" I broke in, and Tiger squad quieted down. We reached our barracks and I walked in, and was greeted by half of the 604th division.

"Hows it going, boys?" Aaron yelled, and he was answered by a chorus of 'shut up asshole' and 'cram it's.

"What a jolly crew."


	4. Chapter 4

_AU: Tiger Squad is about to embark on its first mission! wait… To the capital of Equestria? what business do they have there? and what will they be doing? Tune in to find out!_

The following morning, Our half of the division woke up at five, and Tiger squad was called to meet the General. We entered his office and stood at attention.

"Good. I've been expecting you."

"Orders, sir?"

"Your objective is to enter the Capital of Equestria known as Canterlot. You will be guarding a convoy which the princess will be in, considering the fact that she does not like to fly in our aircraft."

"Anything to important to note sir?"

"There are several hostile animals in the forest, but simply use the thunderstrike machine guns attached on the vehicle. It will chew them up pretty fast."

"Roger that sir."

"good. Tiger squad, you are dismissed. Godspeed." We moved out of the office and began to grab our gear. We decided to go with the default colours for our armour, black and navy blue, and grabbed our standard armaments. Jordan took a Rain Rocket launcher, along with a couple of rockets. I gave him a glance, and he simply replied with a shrug. We reached the Vehicle Depot and grabbed a Poseidon 3-41, which was a heavily armoured humvee with a shielded gunner's position, that was capable of taking direct hits from rockets launched from the air. I slid into the Shotgun seat and manned the second thunderstrike, Jordan sat in the back seat, which was turned towards the back of the humvee so he could shoot backwards with the Rain on his lap, Dimitri climbed on top of the truck and got onto the thunderstrike on the top, Alex clambered into the Driver's seat and the twins piled into the seats in the middle. Aaron, however, sat next to Jordan with a XM-4032 on his lap.

"Why did you bring a shotgun, Aaron?" Jordan curiously asked as Aaron slid in to the seat next to him.

"in case those bastards get cocky and I can point the muzzle at them."

Alex revved the engine, and we began to follow the convoy on it's route. After 3 hours or so, Jordan muttered.

"It's too fucking quiet, man."

"Its only been 3 hours. we still have like 2 more to go."

 **Unidentified units detected. Units are approaching from the back of the convoy.**

"Hey Dimitri, swivel behind us and turn on your light."

"Okay." Dimitri turned the turret around and flashed on his light. What we saw, however, was unsettling.

"What the fuck is that?" A large, 4 headed beast was running after us, and it was catching up a bit.

"Thats a Hydra! You have to make sure it doesn't follow us!"

I heard Princess Celestia say from the radio, and I turned to Dimitri.

"All units, Engage now!"

*whirrr* *rat tat tat* The thunderstrike began to pour its 600 bullet drum into the hydra, and Jordan began to fire rockets through a open window at the Hydra. They Hydra reared in pain and instead of running, it began to fucking run faster.

"Oh shit."

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?"

"You have to destroy all the heads at once, and make sure to set the stumps on fire so that they cannot regrow!"

"fuck…"

"Hey sarge? can you just call in a airstrike?"

"Actually, yeah. That makes our life more easier. Command, this is Tiger squad, and we require air support."

"Roger that, Tiger squad. A FL-405 will be dispatched to assist you shortly."

"Isn't that the same type of gunship we used to fly back home?" Jordan muttered, as He launched off another rocket.

"Command, be advised. Thermal weapons have a better effect than default ammunition, over."

"Roger that Tiger squad. We the gunship has been equipped with thermal missiles."

"Copy that, Command. Tiger squad, prepare for some heat!"

"We heard the high pitched whine of a engine and turned to see the Gunship soaring ahead, just in time as it shot off all the heads and launched its thermal missiles.

"Hope you like your early christmas presents, boys!" I heard the pilot yell over the radio, as the Hydra blew into a bunch of smithereens.

"Hoorah!" We cheered, as the gunship flew past us overhead back to the Colony.

"Alright, target cleared and proceeding to objective. Felix, out."

Our convoy continued undisturbed to the Capital for the remaining two hours. The Convoy finally reached our destination, and When I looked outside, I saw a city on the top of the mountain.

"Sarge? Are we going to have to climb the fucking mountain?"

"If we do, God save us." I heard Celestia start to speak up the answer Jordan's question.

"Do not worry. I can simply teleport us up there." I immediately had a bad feeling about this and ordered everyone;

"Hold your guts, boys! Try not to make a mess in the helmet!"

There was a flash of brilliant light as if we had been hit by a flashbang, and we cleared our heads to see that we had arrived in the middle of a square, along with our vehicles. There were multiple gasps that could be heard, and I heard a voice say the most violating thing I have ever heard;

"Are these new pets for us to own Princess if so, I would like to have this one. I am willing to pay 600 bits." She fucking poked Dimitri, and I could tell Dimitri was on the verge of smacking a bitch.

"I hope you hold more respect for my squad, citizen. The last thing you would want is a war with a species a hundred light years more advanced in technology for solely for war." I could tell Celestia was worried, because All of the soldiers in the Convoy; members of the 501st Division, the 304th Division, and the 604th Division were aggravated.

"My little ponies, please hear me. We have met a new species originating from another planet. They have decided to start a settlement on our planet and I hope you will all treat them with respect." I could tell she was panicking at this point. After all, she was dealing with a group of 32 armed soldiers all tensed to fire. It was at that moment, however that I heard the most obnoxious voice. I turned around to see a pony dressed in royal regalia, shooing away the people around him. He reached us and simply gave us one look, and said the words that made me snap;

"Get out of my way at once, peasant!" My gloved hand formed a fist, and Aaron watched in fascination as I punched him in the face. The obnoxious prince was on the ground, with a handprint on his face.

"You dare to strike royalty? Guards! arrest this pony at once!"

I could tell the guards were hesitant, considering there was a group of 32 armed soldiers capable of mass murder.

"I don't think you know what your dealing with. My name is Felix, and I come from the 604th Division. Never heard of it? Well, You probably haven't, considering that We are of a foreign species capable of destroying your entire planet with a single weapon. So before you start flapping your gums at matters you don't know about, I advise that you listen to your princess and stay quiet." I then heard the hum of a engine, and simply pointed up. The obnoxious prince craned his head upwards, and his eyes became pinpricks when he saw several FL-404 dropships carrying trading goods and the general pass overhead towards the castle.

"Now, what were you about to say after calling us 'Peasants'?"

The prince looked at me with a face of horror, and simply bowed down and apologised.

"Uhmm… Your bowing down to the wrong person. The right person to be bowing to would be all the way at your castle."

The prince immediately got to his feet and began to ran all the way to the castle. I zoomed in with my helmet to get a better look, and saw that he had ran all the way to the ramparts.

"Now, does that answer all the questions here? yes? or would you prefer a more friendly introduction?" The Princess Immediately cut me off and told me to follow her. We gave a friendly wave to the crowd as 31 soldiers chuckled at my performance, and we began our hike to the castle.


	5. Author's Note

So, sorry for not posting lately, but I've recently began playing GTA V. I have a chapter ready and I will turn it in by today. See you soon!

-FelixTheHelix


	6. Chapter 5

_AU: Sorry for not uploading in along time, but i had many things on my mind. anyways, enjoy!_

 **Felix Verdun POV**

marching through crowded streets wasn't really my kind of thing. Especially when people keep a two foot radius from you. But we did our best and marched towards the castle, the magazines rattling as we moved up to the castle. We reached a large iron gate, and waited for a moment.

"Isn't the gate supposed to open?" Jordan muttered, and I motioned for him to stay quiet. There was a long silence as we waited for something to happen.

"…."

* _Fweeeeee*_

 _"_ Goddamnit Aaron!"

"Sorry! my balloon flew off before I could tie it!"

"Why the fuck are you tying balloons during a mission?!"

"I was bored!"

The iron gates began to rise, and we walked in, with Me and Aaron arguing.

"End your bickering at once, private! I will not tolerate such crassness during a meeting!" A familiar and authoritative voice shouted, and we stopped immediately.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. You may return back to the outpost, and if you want, to explore around the city. You are dismissed." General Blaine ordered, and our expedition came to a end.

"Alright, split up into your divisions. The man with the highest rank is in charge of making sure everyone reaches our ride back home. Meanwhile, we still have two hours to look around. " Lieutenant Fitzgerald instructed, and we began to move away.

"Alright boys, what do you want to do first?"

"Food!"

"Damn right. now let's get going."

We passed by several different restaurants advertising food that we recognised was fairly similar to the ones we had on earth; We had French cuisine, they had Prench cuisine. We had Japanese sushi, they had Japonese sushi.

"Did anyone notice how pretty much everything is equine related?" Dimitri muttered as we passed by a restaurant that said Hayburgers.

"How punny of them." Aaron grinned, and we groaned.

"Thats pretty fucking old, Aaron. We don't need any more shitty jokes."

We decided to go to a nearby grocery store and see what they had for sale.

"Hey boss, they have marshmallows, crackers and chocolate!"

"Alright, get a few bags of those and we'll be having smores to fill ourselves."

It was at that moment that we heard a commotion outside. We paid several denarii (which the clerk fainted because of it being made of gold) and stepped outside to see what was going on. There was a group of three armed with knives, standing over a woman with a satchel.

"Well shit."

"Sir, should we step in?"

"Its our duty to protect the empire and it's allies. I guess we should."

"Alright, everyone got your gear? we don't want to lose any of it."

"Are we allowed to use-"

"No. no firearms or weapons."

"fuck. I knew I should have practiced yesterday for hand to hand training." Alex muttered, and he sheathed his knife. Jordan slid his Kukri back into his scabbard, and we moved towards the commotion.

"In the name of the Emperor, stop right there!"

The trio turned around to face us. They had scars on their face, and I could tell they weren't afraid at all.

"Get out of my sight, wimp. Or do you wanna end up in a hospital bed?"

"Don't make me say this again. Stop, or I'll shoot." I unholstered my sidearm and aimed it right at his face.

"Hypocrite." Travis muttered when he noticed the magnum.

"In case you don't know, this weapon is capable of splattering your brains against the wall. Do I have to repeat myself again?"

The lead thug advanced. "Im gonna-"

* _Crack!*_ The magnum fired into the wall behind him, and he turned around to see a steaming hole.

"I still have six bullets in here. Want to see more?"

"Can we just shoot them? I wanna eat smores." Chris muttered, and Travis elbowed him. The thugs, now completely terrified, began to walk backwards. One of them grabbed the woman and pointed the knife at her throat.

"Go away or else she dies!" He shouted, and the other citizens ran towards us to see what was going on.

"Lieutenant Fitzgerald, we have a situation."

"Yeah, what?"

"Three thugs armed with knives, and one has a woman and a knife pointed at her throat. Permission to engage?"

after a few seconds of radio chatter, I heard him respond.

"Permission granted."

"Are you gonna stand around there, or are you going to let us kill her?"

"Squad, weapons ready."

Tiger squad unholstered and aimed their magnums in unison.

"We have permission to engage from the General and the Princess. Don't make us shoot."

"Too bad." The thug began to move the knife.

 _"_ Fire." the sound of magnums being fired blended into a roar. after two seconds, there were three bodies riddled with holes, and a woman completely terrified.

"Are you okay ma'am?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yes, Thank you." Her voice sounded pretty shaky.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I said concerned.

"Well, now what do we do with these corpses? I doubt we could hide them anywhere."

"Just leave it. Guards are bound to come and clean it up later."

"Can we finally eat smores now? Im pretty hungry." Chris complained, and I cracked a smile.

"well, Let's go camping boys. for an hour."

After a hearty lunch of sweet and delicious snacks, we met up with the rest of the squads. Apparently Kilo squad from the 501st division didn't finish yet, because they were all eating several bowls of salad. I could hear them groaning and complaining even through my helmet.

"Alright, is everyone ready and accounted for?" Lieutenant Fitzgerald asked, and we nodded.

"all units accounted for, sir."

"Good. Lets head home."


End file.
